A Ranger's Legacy Book 1: The Beginning
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Kellyn is new at the Ranger School and is wanting to become a Pokemon Ranger. Something doesn't seem right. He just feels that something is wrong. Will he find out what it is? Join him and his friends and they progress through Ranger School to accomplish their dreams. This is book one of a four book series.


**Welcome. What you are about to read is book one of a four book legacy. A Pokémon Ranger Legacy. This is an idea I've had for a very long time, and know, I'm finally bringing it to all you readers who decided to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the only thing I own are the OCs that I make.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

Ms. April walked in the door to the middle of the class room and faced her class. "Students, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining our class."

The class started talking to each other. Asking several questions about what the new student, "Okay that's enough." The class grew silent and turned to face her, "Why don't we just meet our new student."

As if on cue the door opened and a boy walked into the room. He was a few inches taller than average. The way his uniform tightens against his chest and arms was either because the uniform was too small, or that he was in great shape. He had ocean blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that was neatly combed and had two spikes coming out of it giving it a vague resemblance to a buizel. He walked to the center of the classroom and smiled at his classmates showing perfectly white teeth, which cause some of the girls in the classroom to blush.

"Hello, my name is Kellyn Hajime. I'm 17 years old, I'm from the Fiore Region, and I'm here to become a Pokémon Ranger." His voice was slightly deep and confident, but you could also hear a bit of humor edged into his voice.

Ms. April walked next to Kellyn, "Thank you Kellyn. Okay everyone. Kellyn is our new student and I want you to try and make him feel welcome and" Ms. April stopped and glared at a red headed kid, "Keith, what's with that big grin on your face?" The read head known as Keith simply shrugged his shoulders with that ridiculous smirk still on his face.

Ms. April sighed in exasperation, "Well Kellyn why don't you take that empty seat next to Keith?" She gestured to the empty desk next to Keith. Kellyn walked over and sat down. "Okay everyone, since Kellyn is new today will be a free study day."

Ms. April walked towards the door, but she stopped and turned around, "Rythmi, do you think you could show Kellyn around the school, and Kate can help you if you like."

Two girls that were sitting on the front row replied, "Sure we could do that," and with that Ms. April left the room.

As soon as she left, everybody in the class jumped from their seats and surrounded Kellyn's desk and bombarded him with questions. Keith pushed himself through the crowd, "Hey new kid. I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour." He said with a cocky and overconfident sound to his voice.

Kellyn turned to him, "I'm assuming that's how long it took you to capture him?" The smirk on Keith's face disappeared and a lot of the class snickered at the comeback, "Don't worry its nothing to be ashamed about, even though I did it in five seconds."

Keith narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but a female voice interrupted. "Keith quit picking on the new kid."

Kellyn turned his head and saw two girls. The first girl had blonde hair and an interesting hairstyle and yellow eyes. The second girl had light brown hair that was put into two spikey ponytails and she had blue eyes like his. Both of them were very pretty girls, but Kellyn's attention was more focused on the blonde, "Keith is a real annoyance you should ignore him. I'm Rythmi and this is Kate." She gestured to the brunet girl next to her, "You should pay more attention to us."

Kellyn muttered under his breath, "I am, but it's mainly focused on you."

Rythmi didn't seem to hear him because she just walked to the door, "Now let's start our tour of the school."

The three of them left the classroom and headed for the classroom on the other side. When they entered the classroom they were greeted by a stern loud voice. "Who gave you the authority to interrupt my class?!" The voice came from a man standing at the front of the classroom. Kellyn had to use every ounce of his willpower not to burst out laughing at the man's appearance.

He was wearing a magenta vest over a yellow shirt with a red tie. And his hair has blonde and styled in the weirdest hairstyle Kellyn had ever seen. It was extremely shiny and looked stiff, most likely from an overdose of hairspray, it was styled with a giant swirl to one side.

Rythmi quickly spoke, "my apologies Mr. Kinkaid. Kellyn is new here and Kate and I are giving him a tour."

Mr. Kinkaid rubbed his chin, "Alright, I'll let you off this once, but it better not happen again. Remember, no running in the halls."

When they left the classroom Kellyn burst out laughing unable to contain it anymore, "That… has got… to be… the funniest… looking man… I've ever seen… in my life!" Kellyn wheezed out in between laughs. Eventually the girls joined him in his laughing as they thought about how funny Mr. Kinkaid did look. Once Kellyn stopped laughing he asked, "But seriously, how much hairspray does that guy use? I could smell it from the second you opened the door."

Kate shrugged, "I don't know. The amount he uses in one year is probably enough to give everyone in Fiore, Almia, _and_ Olivia enough hairspray to last them a month." Kellyn chuckled at the thought.

Their next stop was the library, "Now we have the library. Also known as 'Keith's Nap Room'" Rythmi explained.

Kellyn looked around and something caught his eye. In the back of the library seated at a table at the back of the library were two students. There seemed to be something on the table in front of them because one of the two boys was pointed and seemed to be explaining something to the other.

The boy doing the explaining was a boy about his age. He looked like he was pretty smart judging from the look of excitement in his emerald eyes as he was talking. He was pretty skinny, had pale skin, and had blonde hair styled like a mushroom.

The person sitting next to him felt strange to Kellyn. He has more built then the blonde, but he wasn't a body builder or a football player. His hair was slightly longer and messier than Isaac's. His hair was a blonde color, but Kellyn was pretty sure it was dyed because it was a darker color at the base. What intrigued Kelly were his eyes. They were a glimmering gold that seemed to soak up everything they were seeing.

Kellyn pointed to them, "Who are those two?"

Rythmi and Kate looked where he was pointing. "That's Isaac and Wolf." Rythmi replied. Kellyn made a gesture that asked her to say more, "Isaac is one, if not, _the_ smartest kid in the entire school. He's in Mr. Kincaid's class, but most of the time he's here in the library."

Kellyn nodded in understanding, but was still confused, "What about Wolf?" he asked.

Kate answered for Rythmi, "Nobody really knows Wolf very well. He's… interesting to say the least." Kellyn raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, "Not like that. I mean that he never talks to anybody, yet people always seem to know what he wants. He's a nice guy don't get me wrong. He's just different."

Kellyn looked towards the two again. It seemed like they were finished because Wolf got up, gave Isaac a firm handshake and walked away.

The rest of the tour went off without a hit. Except for the fact that Janine's bidoof got loose and Keith made a contest about it and Kellyn, Kate, and Keith all tied by catching three. When the bidoof went with Janine, all four of them went to a place called Amity Square where Rythmi ended the tour after she showed Kellyn the Pledge Stone.

On their way upstairs to their dorms, Kellyn noticed Wolf sitting alone at a table reading a book. Kellyn walked over to him, "Hello." Wolf looked up and made eye contact. "Hey I'm Kellyn, you're Wolf right?"

Wolf Simply nodded not breaking contact. Kellyn was starting to feel uneasy while Wolf was looking at him. "So I saw you in the library with Isaac. What were you two talking about?"

Wolf's golden glare grew more suspicious and he replied, "Partner Pokémon, I was having trouble which Pokémon I should choose to be my partner, I asked Isaac because he knows more about how Pokémon think. So I thought he would be who I should've talked to."

Kellyn nodded in agreement, "That makes sense. Did he help?"

Wolf smiled showing that his canines were slightly sharpened, "Greatly."

Kellyn said good bye and walked to his dorm, still having an uneasy feeling about Wolf.

Wolf watched Kellyn until he closed the door to the boy's dorm, "You're definitely and interesting person Kellyn." His eyes narrowed, "One day we will work side by side, and it _won't _be as _Rangers_."

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it please review.**


End file.
